


The Leather Recliner (Ziam)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Cute, M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Li, sweetheart, you really don’t have to- *achoo*- don’t have to go to all this trouble for- *achoo*- for me. All I’ve got is a bit of a cold!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leather Recliner (Ziam)

**Author's Note:**

> It would be great if you took the time to comment! x

“Babe, can you get me a tissue?” Zayn asked, sniffling a little as he spoke.

“Course, love! Anything else you need? Soup? Blanket? Hot water bottle?” Liam replied eagerly, rushing to his boyfriend’s side. He took Zayn’s hand, kneeling by the sofa and looking up into his eyes. They were scratched and red and watery, but breathtakingly beautiful all the same.

“Li, sweetheart, you really don’t have to- *achoo*- don’t have to go to all this trouble for- *achoo*- for me. All I’ve got is a bit of a cold!” He let out a giggle, finding the lengths at which his boy would go to help him combat a humble case of the sniffles quite absurd.

Liam hurried away, fetching a tissue from the box in the kitchen and returning to where Zayn was sat on the couch. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. You’re my precious Zaynie, I’ve gotta look after you. How about I get you that blanket, eh?” 

Zayn nodded, so he leaned across to the leather recliner in the corner and snagged the grey knitted throw from upon it. For no reason Liam could discern, a wave of emotions began to wash over him. He stared at the recliner for a time, smiling at the memories it provoked. Early morning cups of tea, late night drunken antics, countless hugs and kisses in front of the fire, all so precious because they were spent with his darling Zayn. 

“Li? Are you… okay?”

Liam snapped his head back, realising he had tears welling in his eyes. 

“Shit, sorry, yeah, I’m fine.”

Zayn wrapped the blanket around him, swaddling it so that only his face and a little of his hair was showing. He reached his hand out to the boy, noticing the glaze that had come over his eyes. 

“Aww Liam, you’re crying! What’s wrong?”

Liam smiled at the sight of Zayn, swaddled up like a baby, his baby, looking at him with those spectacular eyes that always made him weak. He couldn’t understand how someone so perfect was real, and that he belonged to him.

“I Love you Zayn.” Was all he managed to choke out, before falling apart completely and letting the tears stream down his face. 

“Love you too babe, so much.” Zayn replied, a little confused by the situation, but touched, still. 

“Can I snuggle with you?”

“N-no Li, I don’t want you to get sick. You’re far to pretty to be sitting on the couch sniffling and sneezing all day.” He grazed Liam’s cheek with his knuckles, giggling at the fond smirk that spread across his lips. 

“What’s your excuse then, Malik?” He laughed, scooting himself closer to Zayn and attempting to bust open the bundle he’d contained himself in. Zayn held it tight, not letting Liam join him. 

“I’m serious, my darling, you’re gonna get sick if you sit with me.”

The same smirk returned to Liam, and he pressed his body on Zayn’s despite the warning. 

“Good thing I’m too in love with you to care…”

Liam slowly leant in, pressing his lips softly on those of his boyfriend’s. He cupped Zayn’s left cheek with one hand, the other tangling in the boy’s hair. He couldn’t help it, it felt so good to touch him again after a week of self-quarantine. Zayn placed his hands on Liam’s hips, pulling them so that all of his weight fell forward and he was lying beneath. Taken a little by surprise, Liam broke the kiss and lifted his face from Zayn’s. He peered fondly at Zayn’s cute little face, his nose red and his cheeks flushed. He attached a kiss to the tip of his nose, then went back to his lips, kissing them playfully while sitting up slightly on the boy’s torso.

“Liam…” Zayn mumbled softly between kisses, sending a shiver down Liam’s spine.

“Mmm?”

“I’m gonna sneeze.”

The pair giggled, the sound of their laughter as natural as the crackling fireplace, glowing in the corner. 

“God you’re so cute.”

“Well th- *achoo*”He sneezed meekly, scrunching up his nose and crinkling his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing. If it were possible to be an adorable sneezer, Liam believed Zayn certainly was.

“They say it’s a gift. What can I do?” He said sarcastically, sliding a hand up Liam’s back and pulling his to his chest.

Liam immediately relaxed, propping his head on Zayn’s upper torso and listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart. 

Zayn relaxed, too. He felt Liam’s muscles release, and his breathing slow til he reached the beginnings of sleep. He nuzzled Liam’s head under his chin and took a deep breath, or as deep as someone with intensely blocked sinuses could. And at that very moment, he was so content, calm, blissfully happy. His soulmate, his boyfriend, his whole world, his most beautiful memories- all contained within that room. And he knew, everything he’s ever wanted was lying in his arms, peacefully sleeping without a care.  
“I love you Liam.” He said, to no-one but himself. It felt amazing to say it, to acknowledge Liam as his to love.

“... Hm?”

Zayn felt a sting of panic, feeling terrible for waking the boy. 

“Shh… Close your eyes.” He said, stroking Liam’s forehead gently. He cocked his head to quite an unnatural position in order to kiss him, just a centimetre lower than the beginning of his gorgeous soft brown hair.

He felt Liam’s eyelashes flutter on his skin as he began to again search for sleep. Zayn could feel himself drifting as well, his eyelids were heavy and the rise and fall of his chest became softer. Just on the edge of consciousness, he heard a whisper.

“Love you too Zaynie, more than you could ever imagine.”


End file.
